Thoughts of Love, Hate, and Harry Potter
by LibbyAnn13
Summary: PG rating for slight swearing Post-Hogwarts. WOW I actualy added another chapter to this story. Never thought I'd see the day.C/H H/H Hr/R C/R
1. Thoughts from Cho and Hermione

~*~Thoughts of Love, Hate, and Harry Potter~*~  
  
{A/N all this is a little cure for writers block. At least I hope it's a cure. Well, Read/Review/Flame/whatever. this probably won't be more then this chapter, but if I get some good reviews I might do more. Have to say one more thing. I am a total H/Hr shipper. Just had to clear that up.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything Related to Harry Potter 1-4 is Owned by JK Rowling. The plot however, is mine.  
  
  
  
~*~Cho's POV~*~  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
**The Boy Who Lived,  
  
**The Young Man who defeated You-Know-Who,  
  
**My Husband.  
  
Harry and I have been married for 2 years this January, Happily I might Add. Well, more like I was happy and he was pretending. I, of course, didn't know he was pretending until I saw him with that bitch he calls "just" a friend.  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
**Best Friend to Harry Potter,  
  
**Helped with the defeat of You-Know-Who,  
  
**My husbands lover.  
  
You see, one night when Harry said he had to work late I decided to go and have a few drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. Nothing serious just something to pass the time. That was when I saw them coming down the stairs from the Rooms, laughing and talking. I was mad that he had lied to me and blew me off to chat with some friend, and I was going to tell him so until I saw something that made me stop where I was. Harry, MY Harry looked around to make sure that no one could see him, (of course I was seated at the bar and he didn't happen to look there) and kissed her. I don't mean a friendly peck on the cheek, I'm talking full blown, all passion, kiss that we only share in the most intimate times of our marriage. I was too shocked to do or say anything. I just paid Tom, went back home, and went to bed. Now, that was 3 months ago and I haven't told him that I know. I assume that it's still going on, but I have plans to stop it and Harry's friendship with that Ron character also. You see, Hermione is SUPPOSED to be dating Ron. How odd don't you think? Hermione dating Both of her best friends. Well, that little bitch can't have my Harry, and Harry will suffer for doing this to me. See, he will lose the 2 best friends he has ever had, one way or an other.  
  
For a while I was thinking about cheating on Harry so that he knew how it felt, then I realized that he really wouldn't care. In fact he'd probably be happy that he finally had some decent reason to divorce me. No, that would just make ME look bad. Then, I thought about telling that 'lil Rita Skeeter bitch about it then I realized that it would still make me look bad. Because he'd just deny it and everyone would believe him. The Wizarding world knows enough about Rita Skeeter now to not take her writing seriously anymore. So, I wasn't going to bring anyone, besides Ronald Weasly, into it.  
  
My plan will work. It has to. I MUST have my Harry back.  
  
  
  
~*~Hermione's POV~*~  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
**My best friend in the world,  
  
**We defeated Voldemort together,  
  
**My lover.  
  
Harry has been with Cho for 2 years now. He loved her at first, and I couldn't stand it. I've loved Harry Potter since First year it seems, although I was a kid then and had no clue about love. Before we where friends I just thought it was a fascination about the fact of him being famous. Sure I was calm when I met him but I was screaming inside. But, when I found out what a kind, loving, and generous person he was it developed into something more. So after His wedding I left, and went to America for about a year. I met Ron there. I, to this day, have no clue why he was there but he told me that he had always liked me and well, we got together. Then we went back to England together. I thought I was so much in love with Ron but there was always that little thought of Harry in my subconscious.  
  
Cho Chang-Potter  
  
**Married THE Harry Potter,  
  
**Teaches DADA at Hogwarts,  
  
**My Lovers Wife.  
  
When we came back the first thing I wanted to do was see Harry. But Ron insisted that we go to see his family, to tell them of our relationship. I kindly agreed and went though I didn't stay long. I said good-bye to the Weasly's, Kissed Ron good-bye and Apparated to Harry's front door. I was nervous. I hadn't told Harry that I was going and I didn't Owl him for almost a year. Would he be mad at me? I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He opened the door and was stunned. He invited me in (Cho wasn't home, she went to visit Family in China and Harry had to work) and we talked into the early hours of the night. I told him about America and my Relationship with Ron. When I had told him about Ron he asked me the most personal question I have ever been asked. He asked me if I love Ron. I had no clue what to say. I had, before I got back to England and met back up with Harry, but now. I wasn't sure and I had told him so. Then he confided something in me that I thought he never would. He told me that he didn't love Cho anymore. He, really, had never loved her. She was only an infatuation and now that he's spent every minute with her for the past year he found that it's not love.  
  
Then he said the one thing that I wanted to hear at that point.  
  
He didn't love Cho, Because He loves me.  
  
ME!! The little Bookworm of a friend that has been in love with him for the past 15 years. And finally I got the kissed that I have dreamed of for the past 10. It was sweet, soft, but yet strong and passionate at the same time.  
  
We have been seeing each other in secret ever since then.  
  
Me being the paranoid one thought that I saw Cho in the Crowd once after our little rendezvous at the Leaky Cauldron, but It couldn't have been. Right?  
  
{A/N OK, so I hope that you don't think it that bad. I mean It's just a little helpful thing to help me think about my other stories. Though I think I'm going to start writing this one chapter fics a little more. please Review, be it a good or a Flame. Don't matter to me.  
  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	2. Thoughts from Ron and Harry

Disclaimer: Anything that was in books 1-4 is J. K. Rowlings. The plot however is mine.  
  
Ok, so I had a few people tell me I should try to write another chapter to this. I don't know if it will come out as good as the last one, (At least I thought it was good.) but it's worth a try.  
~*~Ron's P.O.V.~*~  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
** My best friend since First year  
  
**My girlfriend since last year  
  
**A lying bitch.  
  
You see I've loved Hermione since, Oh I don't know, 3rd year. When I realized she loved Harry I was devastated. But I thought that I could get her some way. So, I told Harry that he should go for it with Cho, coaching him through the whole relationship. I could tell that he loved Hermione but I didn't want that. I wanted her for myself. I know it kinda seems a little selfish now but, what's that saying? 'All's fair in love and war.' So, I had Harry thinking he was in love with, and proposing to Cho. I knew that would break Hermione's heart and I was right. Well, she fled to America and I picked up the pieces for her. I knew, at the time, that I would always be second best to the great 'Harry Potter' but that didn't bother me cause I had the girl, and he didn't.  
  
We decided after a year to come back to England. Hermione, of course, wanted to go strait to Harry, but I had to keep her away from him as long as possible. So, I came up with the plan of going to see my family and tell them that we were an item. It worked for a while then she said she had to go. She was going to meet her parents tomorrow and needed some rest. So, I decided that it was safe enough for her to go, it was already 11 o'clock and it seemed a little late for spontaneous visits to see anyone. Let alone Harry Potter who she hasn't seen in a year. Boy was I wrong.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
**Best friend since we got on the Hogwarts Express  
  
**Married to Cho Chang-Potter  
  
**Sleeping with my Girlfriend  
  
I was very nieve when we first got back. The day that we came back I had no clue what had happened between them. I didn't even have a clue they saw each other. See the next day, after Hermione had finished getting reacquainted with her parents, we went and saw Harry. Let me tell you, looking back on it now they should have gotten and Oscar for that performance. It was like they haven't seen each other for years. Harry acted happily married, although his wife was out of town (conveniently). When we told him of our relationship there was absolutely no resentment in his eyes like I expected. I had thought that he had made a happy life with Cho. Boy was I wrong.  
  
Ain't it funny? How sometimes your own words can come around and bite you in the ass? Like how I said 'All's fair in love and war.' Well, Damnit it ain't fair when your on the losing end. I just found out, from Cho Chang- Potter no less that Hermione's been cheating on me, with Harry!! Now, I know I shouldn't be upset. I knew they loved each other after all and thinking back to mine and Hermione's year long relationship she had never once said the words 'I love you' it's always been 'love ya' or she's respond 'me too' I never really thought about it till now.  
  
Well, Cho's gotta plan that involves me. I'm thinking I'm going to do it. But, it may land me in Azkaban for some of the things like brewing Illegal potions and what not. But I'd do anything to get back at Hermione for doing something like that to me. I mean I helped her when she was down. Sure, if it wasn't for me Harry may have never married Cho and she wouldn't have been down but that doesn't matter. She was mine Damn it! MINE!!  
  
~*~Harry's P.O.V.~*~  
  
Cho Chang-Potter  
  
**Head Girl in her 7th year  
  
**DADA teacher now at Hogwarts  
  
**My wife  
  
I did love Cho, really. I had to have or else I wouldn't have listened to Ron. He told me that we would be 'couple of the year,' and, because I thought him as my best friend, I believed him. See, during my fourth year I did have a crush on Cho, but at the Yule ball something else happened. It was like a rubber band was stretched too thin and snapped, and it all happened when I saw Hermione. She was just so gorgeous. I knew I wanted her at that moment, forever. But, she was my best friend and I didn't want to 'complicate things' so I never showed it. Then 6th year rolled around and a rumor began to spread that Cho liked me. Now, I never thought she would have EVER looked at me with anything but sadness since the Third task in 4th year but I guess she realized that it wasn't my fault. Ron pressured me into asking her on a date, and I did. We had a nice time, and I really did fall in love with her. I think though I tried to use her as a substitute for Hermione.  
  
About two years after 7th year I was contemplating asking Cho to marry me. I had told Ron this. And now, as I remember, I saw a light go on in his eyes. He had this smile that, though I thought so at the time, wasn't a smile of happiness for me, it was more like he had won a million Galleons. He told me to do it, even made reservations at a fancy restaurant for me and took me ring shopping. I made him my best man.  
  
Cho hadn't many friends, So Hermione ended up being the Maid of Honor. It wasn't a big wedding, Just Cho's parents, Sirius (in dog form), Remus, and the Weasleys, The Durslys were invited but they not-so-politely declined.  
  
When I had found out Hermione ran away after the Reception I was heartbroken. It was odd, Through most of the ceremony I was wishing it was her so much that I almost said no when It came to the 'I do's'. Well, first Hermione disappeared then Ron did as well. I had lost all contact with the only friends I had in the world, I did, however, go to the Weasley's often.  
  
About a year later Cho had decided that she wanted to visit her Grandmother and distant cousins in China. She had asked me to come but I didn't want to so I lied and said I had a lot of work to do. Boy am I glad I did. Cause that very week, she came back.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
**Helped me to defeat Voldemort  
  
**Secretly in love with since I was 14  
  
**My lover  
  
When she came over my heart just opened up. I had realized that the only Person I loved was sitting on that couch with me. She had told me she and Ron were together and when I asked her if she loved him she said that she wasn't sure. She had told me she thought she was in America but now that she was back in England she didn't know anymore. My mind was a blur, that meant I had a chance, after all 'All's fair in love and war.' Plus I probably wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for Ron. So I told her how I felt. I told her that I didn't love Cho, it was only an infatuation and I regretted marring her. Then I told her why.  
  
I was in love with her.  
  
Her eyes practically popped out of her head. I could tell she was shocked. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time.  
  
I kissed her.  
  
It was the most passionate kiss I have ever had. It was odd really, passionate yet sweet enough that if she wanted to she could have stopped and said 'enough' and walked out of my life. But she didn't.  
  
We've been having trysts at the Leaky Cauldron since then. But Hermione and I are getting paranoid. Cho's been acting strange and Hermione says Ron's been being cold to her more often. I really hope they haven't found out. Because with Ron's temper and Cho's brains there could be some major trouble.  
  
WOW. This was really weird. It just kinda came to me. See, I had the idea of playing with this since I needed something to get my mind of my Grandma, who passed away this morning. Typing 'The Promise' is to demanding cause It's prewritten and bad so I have to revise it so much it ain't funny. But I had to do something and when I started I couldn't stop. I didn't mean to make Ron so... Mean. But I couldn't help it. Had to make him vengeful enough to want to get back at Harry.  
  
Don't expect anything with this story. I may add another chapter I may not. But I most likely will, if I get the reviews.  
  
R/R/F/W  
  
CP. 


End file.
